snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Potter
Wade Lars Elisabeth-Potter is a Norwegian-born wizard. He is a current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and a former student of the Durmstrang Institute. He was enrolled at Durmstrang since his first year before transferring in his fifth year and was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Early Life & Upbringing Wade was a love child born in Oslo, Norway to Hufflepuff alumni of Hogwarts, Charely Potter and Eve Elisabeth. His father, Charely, was a retired Professional Quidditch player before working at a surfing/broom flying shop, whilst his mother, Eve, was a wizarding naturalist. The family was close-knit doting on young Wade. By the age of five, family tragedies included the death of his grandparents and disappearance of his mother, leaving his father, Aunt Selena-Rose, and Uncle Walter to care for him and his younger cousin, Luc. Wade was a precarious child, often exploring whenever an eye wasn't kept on him. He had two dogs, Lulu and Mona at his side because of this. Wade was close to his mother who would have him at her side when she was around pleasant surroundings in her work, encouraging his love for animals and the outdoors. His father would occasionally sit him as a toddler on the counter to play at his shop, increasing sales with his constant excitement and cute factor. His first signs of magic made his visits less frequent after having made broomsticks fall on unsuspecting customers. At four years old, Wade overheard his grandmother, Missy Potter (née Thurkell), and mother, who were wizarding naturalists discuss plans to venture for the unsighted Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They lived in their supposed residing country, Sweden, increasing their hope of finding one. Young Wade became excited at the thought of a new animal friend and begged to go with them. Needless to say, his grandmother and mother refused, due to the danger, but were inspired to continue their search in regards to Wade's future education. Durmstrang Institute At age eleven, nearing twelve, Wade was accepted into Durmstrang Institute. He hadn't cared much for hard work indoors, becoming the class clown. In his first year, Wade watched the ceremony where the seventh years performed the school tribal dance. He thought it was fun, and tried to jump in with them.. only to have his robes set on fire after one of the girls blew fire in the direction he happened to be running towards. He got a stern warning from the Professors, who forced him to wear those untreated burnt robes for the entire week. But he shrugged it off after hearing that his classmates seemed to like the spectacle he made of himself. His second year went smoothly other than one event. He tried to join the Frog choir, but not liking how they were kept locked up before use.. Wade freed them in the school pond with the help of another choir member, Dave hours before their next lesson began. They then tried to persuade the Headmaster for better treatment on the frogs, only to get detention for stealing and releasing what they considered school property. It was worth it though, since Frog choir was cancelled for the remaining year. His interest in the frogs' care did catch one of the Professor's attention, who suggested he attend his classes on Dark Creatures. By his third year, Wade and Dave became an infamous duo. They agreed to Professor Galmound's offer on Dark Creatures. Wade who was only exposed to the harmless ones, was surprised to now know of the meaning of Dark creatures. Dave however seemed too interested on this subject, as he would talk about wanting to own a Manticore when he graduates. In his fourth year, Wade's younger cousin Luc was starting his first year at Durmstrang at the early age of ten. Wade had to keep a look out for him. Luc would be subject to some teasing for his height and odd appearance when alone, so he would tag along with Wade and his friends. Wade occasionally would find his constant prescense annoying at times, but he never complained. Instead, keeping him around when none of his own friends wanted to spend as much time outdoors. They tried camping outdoors once.. both getting detentions and howlers, though his Aunt Selena-Rose was more scary. It was only a matter of time before the cousins had to be seperated. By end of Wade's fourth year, his late night detentions cost him valuable sleeping time. So he would catch up on that around breaks.. and sometimes during classes, which earned him some more. Wade stopped though by exam time since he did not want to repeat the year. He did well on them, but the damage was done to his reputation among the Professors. He had potential, the Professors noted, but it was just that he had to learn to control himself. Although some detentions and his younger cousin's arrival at the school did wonders for his behavior, calming him enough to set an example. When he returned home with Luc, it was already decided, he would be going to Hogwarts for his remaining school years. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Fifth year ' Wade arrived at Hogwarts unsure on how everything ran at the school, seeing as his dad wanted him to learn everything on his own just as ''he had to.. Yeah, Wade didn't agree with that reasoning, either. So he had other classmates teach him the basics, including the sorted houses. Wade was then sorted into Hufflepuff on arrival, just as his dad and mum were to his surprise. After the warm welcome from his house table, Wade began to lose his grudge on the transfer, and began to actually try throughout the whole year. During classes, Wade took a liking to Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. The subject of Thor and his hammer convinced him to take his interests to another level. During a silent auction, Wade had won himself a free ride on a Hippogriff using a portion of the money he had saved up over the years doing the odd jobs for his neighbors growing up. He actually wanted to spend it all on a replica of Thor's Hammer, but a rich elder man stubbornly beat him to it.. raising his father's suspicion enough to question him on how he had managed to save enough to bid at a high price despite losing it. Wade in the meantime before he was expected to ride the Hippogriff, went to the library for once to read up on them so he wouldn't mess up. His interest grew in the creature, enough for him to want to own one himself later on, thanks to the three recommended books. Along with the studying for his O.W.Ls, he signed up for the Quidditch team, starting as a Beater. He was quick at learning to wield the bat, tieing him with four others as #4 Beater in the school, befriending and working with his house team throughout the Quidditch season. Wade also joined the Advanced Charms and Gobstones Club. His house ended up tying with Slytherin for the House Cup, but winning the Quidditch Cup. By the end of the year, Wade sat for his O.W.L's, promptly sleeping for the rest of his days there right after. He had been exhausted from the over studying. During the summer, Wade spent most of the summer with Aunt Selena-Rose, Uncle Walter, and cousin Luc back in Norway. Wade shared with Luc his encounter with a boggart, prompting them to go to his mother's memorial. Wade wasn't ready to tell the others yet, even though Luc suggested he do so. Not wanting to get in trouble again, they returned home and practiced flying around their backyard for upcoming Quidditch games. Once inside the house, his Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the living room, where a Barn Owl sat waiting for Wade. They told him that he had something important to open, exciting Wade. It was his O.W.L results. ---- '''O.W.L Results ---- Ancient Runes -'' E'' Astronomy -'' P'' Care of Magical Creatures -'' E'' Charms -'' A'' Defense Against the Dark Arts - E'' Divination - ''A Herbology - E'' History of Magic -'' P Potions - E'' Transfiguration - ''E Wade was a little sad at not seeing an 'O' for his favorite subject, Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn't surprised with the subjects he failed at, merely amused that they weren't T's given his lack of interest in Astronomy and History of Magic. For his eight OWLs, he was given an owl of his own, as a reward. 'Sixth year' Soon.. Appearances Wade has naturally blonde hair, though it has grown darker throughout the years from his constant time spent outdoors. Not that he minds, Wade always liked having another shared common with his dad. He also lets his hair takes its own form, giving it the bed-head look whenever he has it short or long. His eyes are hazel, but was born with crystal-blue eyes resembling his mother. Wade is somewhat of a thrill-seeker, enjoying new experiences for the sake of an adventure. Before he makes a move, it's not uncommon to see his brows furrow as he thinks. He's a deep thinker at times, sometimes driving him to the point of exhausion, making him sleep at inappropriate times. While this makes him appear lazy in school, he actually just so happened to work too hard. His flaws aside, Wade manages an optimistic point-of-view, looking for the good in everything, remaining friendly and polite. Smiling and laughing are his specialties, never shying from making his old and new friends happy. Family & Relationships Soon.. Category:Class of 2082 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pureblood